Summer vacation
by NieA-29
Summary: Doof y Perry van a pasar unos días en la playa junto con Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet y Buford. Doof no está demasiado ilusionado.  Fic ubicado dentro del universo Heroes&Villians. DoofxHuman!Perry
1. Chapter 1

No puedo creer que al final haya empezado una nueva historia para el universo de Heroes&Villians xD pero así es! Me vino la idea a la cabeza y después de un tiempo batallando aquí está!

Este primer capítulo es corto, lo reconozco, pero podéis tomároslo como una especie de prólogo si queréis XD el fic entero tendrá unos 3 o 4 capítulos en total ^^

**Notas**: Como he dicho, esta historia pertenece al universo llamado Heroes&Villians (pues empieza con el fic del mismo nombre) un AU donde se narran las aventuras de Doofenshmirtz y Perry (humano) en el que son universitarios XD

Una vez dicho esto... a disfrutar!

**Capítulo 1.**

Tenía que aceptarlo, ese primer día no había sido tan horrible como había imaginado en un primer momento.

Cuando Perry le había contado sus planes para el verano, éstos habían constado de no hacer absolutamente nada relacionado con clases y la universidad, solo leer todo lo que no había podido leer durante el curso, jugar a la consola, dormir hasta altas horas de la mañana, comer muchísimos helados, e ir a la playa con sus amigos. Esta última parte no gustaba a Doof, por supuesto, pero no importaba; Perry podía ir a la playa sin él y aun y así tendrían muchas ocasiones en las que verse durante esos más o menos cien días que hay de vacaciones. Lo que no le había contado Perry aquella tarde de principios de junio mientras paseaban por la ciudad, era que Phineas y Ferb estaban planeando pasar unos días alejados del bullicio de la ciudad e irse a un pueblo perdido de la mano de dios para relajarse y poder pasar todo el día en la playa o la piscina sin tener que compartir toalla, como quien dice, con el extraño de al lado. Si solo hubieran ido ellos dos a Doof no le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo, incluso si Perry se hubiera ido con ellos tampoco se hubiera quejado, le hubiera echado de menos pero lo superaría —eran tres días después de todo, no tres meses— pero en el momento en el que además de ellos tres la escapada al campo incluyó a Baljeet, Buford y Doof, éste último se vio abordado por un ataque de pánico.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz no iba a la playa. Ni a la piscina. Ni su piel soportaba largas horas expuesta al sol y a los insectos. Ni tampoco era agradable con los desconocidos, y aunque técnicamente nadie de aquel grupo era un desconocido, Doof no acababa de sentirse cómodo pensando que tendría que pasar setenta y dos horas con ellos. Phineas y Ferb siempre se habían portado bien con él, lo hacían con todo el mundo, pero siempre había sospechado que no creían que fuera de lo mejor a lo que Perry podía aspirar, Baljeet le ponía ligeramente nervioso con su voz aguda y su acento indio además de que no dejaba escapar ninguna ocasión para demostrar lo inteligente que era, y Buford no sólo le infundía miedo con sus anchas espaldas y musculoso cuerpo, si no que además parecía disfrutar gastándole bromas pesadas. Y eso le recordaba a los horribles tiempos de su infancia, que a su vez le llevaban a no querer ir a la playa, ni a la piscina, y mucho menos con el chico con el que estaba saliendo para que este le viera hacer el ridículo y decidiera dejarle.

Pero las cosas no habían salido tan desastrosas como su imaginación e inconsciente habían tratado de hacerle creer durante toda la semana antes de irse, al menos no en esas primeras veinticuatro horas. Había tenido que levantarse pronto, eso era cierto, pero después había echado un par de cabezaditas en el tren, así que no había ningún problema. Éste les había llevado de Danville hasta un pueblo del que no recordaba el nombre, donde habían cogido un autobús que les había dejado frente a una playa larga y no demasiado concurrida aunque se acercaran ya las doce del mediodía. Desde allí habían caminado unos veinte minutos, paseando por el paseo marítimo sintiendo el sol y la salada humedad en su piel hasta que habían llegado a las puertas de un camping lleno de la deliciosa sombra que ofrecían los altos y frondosos árboles que había por doquier. En el camino desde recepción e información hasta su bungalow, Doof había distinguido un Bar-Restaurante con Karaoke, una piscina y un parque infantil con algún que otro padre tratando de que su hijo no se rompiera el cráneo. Nada de ello parecía profetizar que los días fueran a ir mejor que desastrosos. Pero el bungalow que Phineas y Ferb habían reservado era mucho más espacioso y estaba mejor equipado de lo que Doof había creído —después de todo la publicidad siempre miente en estos casos, mostrándote imágenes increíbles en la página web para después encasquetarte una habitación hecha mierda—, además de contar con tres habitaciones dobles, lavabo y cocina-comedor.

- La habitación de matrimonio pueden quedársela Perry y Doof —había dicho Ferb mientras se dirigía a la puerta de más a la derecha seguido de Phineas. Nadie dijo nada, todos sabían de su relación, pero Doof sintió que enrojecía hasta las uñas de los pies.

Tras descansar un rato en el bungalow, deshaciendo las maletas y comprobando que todo funcionara sin problemas, se habían puesto los bañadores para dirigirse a la playa. A Doof le hubiese gustado quedarse leyendo en su habitación, o en el sofá de la salita, pero Perry había percibido su reticencia y le había pedido que fuera con ellos utilizando esos ojillos de cachorro que nunca fallaban en convencerle. Entre dientes, mientras se ponía su bañador lila y negro, se había dicho a sí mismo que no abandonaría su toalla, por muchas promesas que Perry le hiciera y por muchos ojillos de perrito que pusiera —y que precisamente eran los culpables de que ahora se encontrara en esa delicada situación, los culpables de que hubiera aceptado acompañar al chico a aquella excursión. No, no lo iba a hacer. Y por lo tanto acabó haciéndolo, y ni tan siquiera había necesitado que Perry se lo pidiera. La playa seguía sin estar demasiado llena, la brisa marina le había relajado, el sol le daba sueño y los bocatas que compraron en uno de los stands que había repartidos por la playa resultaron estar deliciosos. ¿Y quién era él para decidir que las cosas buenas acabaran allí y entonces si el mundo quería mostrarle por una vez en la vida su parte bonita, amable y acogedora? La tarde había progresado tranquilamente entre sol, baños en agua fresca, juegos de pelota y la construcción del mejor castillo de arena que Doof había visto jamás. Claro que sentir las manos de Perry poniéndole crema por la espalda había ayudado, igual que verle correr por la playa, reír, saltar, nadar, o simplemente poder observarle a su lado, con el pecho desnudo brillante de agua y sudor… Cuando el sol empezaba a caer habían vuelto al bungalow, se habían duchado y habían ido al supermercado del camping para comprar algo de cena y de desayuno.

No, ese primer día no había ido nada mal, pensó Doof mientras los créditos aparecían en la pantalla. Un día en la playa con amigos, una cena decente pese a haber estado preparada por estudiantes, una película de acción no demasiado mala y Perry a su lado medio dormido, respirando acompasadamente con un brazo entorno a su cintura. ¿Qué más podía uno pedir? No mucho, se respondió Doof a si mismo mientras se metía en la cama. Y mientras sentía el colchón hundirse bajo el peso de Perry y a éste besarle la frente, pidió a quien le escuchara que los días que quedaban siguieran sucediéndose sin problemas.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado! la semana que viene más~<p>

**Niea.**


	2. Chapter 2

Por fin! el segundo capi! Lo siento mucho, la historia empezó a irseme de las manos y después tuve problemas con el ordenador... Así que ahora que ya está todo (más o menos XD) solucionado cuelgo el capi o empezará a ser ya demasiado tarde! XD

Espero que os guste~

**2.-**

Los últimos retazos de sueño aun nublaban la mente de Doof, por lo que el chico no podía asegurar si ese cosquilleo en el estómago y ese calor que empezaba a apoderarse de él, eran fruto de la realidad o del sueño. Y quizá mejor no saberlo, por qué si iba a despertar en su apartamento, solo, con una imponente erección entre las piernas y el recuerdo de Perry sobre él, mirándole con deseo y sonriendo seductoramente, prefería esperar a que la ilusión acabara por si sola. Alzó un brazo para rodear el cuello del chico y enterrar los dedos en su cabello despeinado, mirándole a los ojos y esperando a que se acercara para poder besarle. Sus labios entraron en contacto y el calor que sentía en el bajo del estómago empezó a extenderse por cada recoveco de su cuerpo, su otro brazo se coló por debajo de la camiseta de Perry y empezó a acariciar la suave y cálida piel, desviándose de vez en cuando al costado para poder sentir las leves protuberancias de las costillas que se le marcaban. Se separaron para tomar aire y Doof sonrió, acariciando la mejilla de Perry con la mano que había tenido en su cuello, repasando el contorno de sus labios con atención y admiración, rojos y brillantes. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta.

-No estoy soñando.

-No, no lo estás —contestó Perry con una sonrisa.

-Bien.

Doof alzó el cuello y volvió a besarle, más apasionadamente que antes y bajando las manos por sus costados, arañando con algo de fuerza por encima de la camiseta. Paró al llegar a sus caderas y entonces presionó para indicarle que se dejará caer sobre él, que quería sentir todo su cuerpo encima suyo; peso, calor, y otra erección junto a la suya que le aceleró la respiración e hizo que sus caderas cobraran vida propia, empezando a moverse para crear fricción, chispas de deseo que le hicieron gemir cuando Perry empezó a moverse sobre él también.

-Shht… —susurró el chico mientras le besaba la mandíbula y bajaba por su cuello— No queremos despertar a nadie, ¿cierto?

-No…—contestó Doof con dificultad, negando también con la cabeza para dejar claro el mensaje.

Perry sonrió y volvió a besarle, haciéndose con el control instantáneamente y distrayendo a Doof de lo que hacían sus manos. Éstas fueron bajando poco a poco por el pecho del chico, acariciando los pezones que se marcaban bajo la camiseta y bajando hasta donde ésta, arrugada y alzada, dejaba al descubierto parte del estómago de Doof. Poco a poco colocó las manos en las caderas del chico, acariciando y rascando con suavidad la piel justo encima de la goma de los pantalones para después empezar a bajarlos. La táctica de distracción finalizó en ese momento y Doof acabó el beso, abrió los ojos y sin decir nada alzó las caderas para facilitarle la tarea. Perry besó suavemente a Doof en los labios una última vez y empezó a bajar por su cuello, alzó la camiseta del chico hasta las axilas y besó también su pecho, recorriendo un camino hacia el sur con deliberada lentitud pero sin detenimiento, hasta encontrarse con el pene erecto de Doof, sobre el que depositó un suave beso y sopló con delicadeza, provocando al chico un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Perry agarró el miembro por la base y empezó a lamer la punta.

Doof recordaba la primera vez que había recibido una felación; había sido por parte de Charlene y acabó siendo algo extraño y no demasiado placentero, por suerte había mejorado. Y por supuesto, recordaba la primera vez que Perry se había agachado y había envuelto su erección en aquel calor ardiente y húmedo que le impedía mantener los ojos abiertos y le dificultaba la respiración. Hacía poco más de un mes que estaban saliendo y Doof había empezado a dejar atrás los miedos que le habían acechado al inicio de la relación. Había sucedido en un día como cualquier otro, los dos chicos sentados en el viejo sofá de su apartamento, mirando una película después de comer pero sin prestarle atención realmente. Doof miró a Perry, éste se giró hacia él, empezaron a besarse, se quitaron las camisetas, y de repente Perry le bajó la bragueta y empezó a masturbarle. Hasta allí nada del otro mundo, pero entonces el chico se bajó del sofá, se colocó entre las piernas de Doof y antes de que éste pudiera decir nada un placer como el que no había sentido jamás le hizo cerrar los ojos, callar y disfrutar.

Ahora pero, parecía que era imposible callarle. Trataba de respirar acompasadamente, calmarse y poder silenciar los gemidos y jadeos que se le escapaban sin control, pero no podía. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se puso el brazo sobre la cara, mordiéndose la muñeca mientras la otra mano acariciaba el cuello de Perry y jugaba con la suavidad de su cabello. Estaba muy cerca, lo sabía, y al parecer Perry también, por qué aumentó la velocidad y la presión al succionar y en pocos segundos Doof estaba tratando de apartarle sin resultado y dejando caer el brazo sobre la cama, la boca abierta en un grito silencioso de placer.

-Creo que tendrás que ponerte una de tus muñequeras por unos días si quieres disimular estas marcas… —oyó que decía una voz divertida— aunque si así la gente ha de creer que son mías puedes dejarlas al descubierto.

-Hm… —dijo Doof abriendo los ojos y encontrando a Perry a su lado, acariciando la muñeca herida con una sonrisa— ¿para que crean que eres un caníbal?

-Para que sepan que eres mío —contestó besándole la punta de la nariz —¿vamos a la ducha? Así podremos tomarnos nuestro tiempo… —dijo mientras guiaba la mano de Doof en la que aun tenía su agarre hacia su ignorada erección.

* * *

><p>Después de una larga ducha que no engañó a sus compañeros pero sí les molestó y traumatizó de por vida, Doof y Perry se vistieron y se ofrecieron a preparar el desayuno como muestra de arrepentimiento.<p>

-Si encuentro algo sospechoso en la ducha, vais a ser vosotros los que sufran, por qué no voy a volver a entrar allí en lo que queda de vacaciones —dijo Buford antes de entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta con fuerza. Un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda a todos y Perry y Doof sintieron las miradas de reproche que les dirigían sus amigos.

-Ahora va a estar de mal humor todo el día —se quejó Baljeet— y seguro que lo paga conmigo, jugando a ahogadillas en la playa…

Junto con el desayuno, prepararon también los bocatas para la comida. Aquel día iban a ir de excursión, una pequeña ruta por la costa y los bosques de pinos que la recorrían hasta acabar en una pequeña cala donde comerían y pasarían la mayor parte de la tarde jugando en el agua, descansando y tomando el sol. Doof, aunque ya no tan pesimista como la mañana anterior, seguía sin estar del todo seguro de que ese día continuara avanzando sin problemas así que por si acaso, antes de salir del bungalow, se puso medio bote de crema solar por los brazos, piernas, cara y cuello.

Phineas encabezaba la marcha, con el mapa guardado en el bolsillo lateral de su mochila y comentando cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención; la vegetación, las nubes, los pajarillos que iban y venían. Ferb, como siempre, caminaba tranquila y silenciosamente, asintiendo a lo que su hermano decía y tan solo añadiendo pequeños comentarios de vez en cuando que les dejaban a todos asombrados por lo filosóficos que podían llegar a ser. Buford parecía haberse calmado y jugaba con una rama larga y huesuda que había encontrado nada más empezar y que utilizaba para zarandear los arbustos en busca de serpientes. Baljeet, cámara de fotos en mano, iba fotografiando todo cuanto encontraba frente a él como práctica antes de empezar el cursillo de fotografía al que se había apuntado ese verano. Perry y Doof formaban la cola del grupo, caminando el uno junto al otro y observando a sus amigos en silencio, de vez en cuando comentaban alguna cosa en voz baja y otras opinaban en voz alta a lo que fuera que los demás estaban discutiendo. En general, aquella excursión estaba resultando tranquila, relajante y con unas vistas preciosas.

A media mañana encontraron un grupo de niños descansando en uno de los claros junto al camino. Todos llevaban un pañuelo amarillo con el borde naranja alrededor del cuello y estaban comiendo bocatas y galletas o bebiendo agua de sus cantimploras.

-¿No son estos los colores de los _fireside_? —preguntó Baljeet mientras les hacía una foto sin que dichos niños se percataran.

-Justo entonces, de detrás de un árbol, salió Isabella seguida de su amiga Ginger.

-¿Ya habéis descansado? ¿Preparados para seguir?

-¡Isabella! —saludó Phineas acercándose a las chicas.

-¿Phineas? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Estamos de excursión, hemos decidido pasar unos días en el camping de la playa.

-Vaya, no tenía ni idea. Nosotras estamos haciendo de monitoras del campamento de verano. Estos son nuestros niños. ¡Niños, saludad a nuestros amigos!

Todos los niños, a coro, saludaron a los recién llegados y estos les devolvieron el saludo con una sonrisa. Excepto Doof, a quien una niña morena de no más de trece años se le había acercado y le miraba fijamente sin casi parpadear.

-¿A dónde vais? —preguntó Ginger mientras se colgaba la mochila de los hombros.

-A la cala que hay tras el bosque —contestó Baljeet apartando la cámara de fotos de sus ojos por primera vez desde que habían empezado la excursión.

-Oh, entonces podemos ir juntos durante un rato si os apetece, nosotros vamos a las ruinas de la iglesia, junto a las cuevas.

-¿Qué os parece, chicos? —preguntó Phineas a sus amigos.

Todos asintieron y así, niños y jóvenes, reprendieron el camino por el bosque. Perry buscó con la mirada a Doof y le encontró frente a la niña morena, los dos mirándose a los ojos fijamente como si de un concurso se tratara, de aquellos en los que pierde quien ríe primero.

-¿Doof, nos vamos? —preguntó con cautela. El aludido se giró de repente, como si hubiera estado inmerso en un poderoso trance y la voz de Perry le hubiera despertado.

-¡Has apartado la mirada! Has perdido —dijo la niña sacándole la lengua.

-Ehm… sí, nos vamos —dijo Doof con un deje de vergüenza en la voz y apresurando el paso para alcanzar a Perry.

La niña, en vez de volver con sus amigos, siguió a Doof. Imitando su manera de andar e incluso encorvando los hombros. El chico no sabía qué hacer, así que se dirigió a Perry y empezó a hablar de los deberes de verano y las lecturas que los profesores les habían mandado. Por suerte, Perry pareció darse cuenta de a qué venía el tema de conversación tan poco apropiado durante unas vacaciones, y sin decir nada al respecto siguió la conversación de su novio. Si con aquello Doof había pretendido aburrir a la chica y hacer que les dejara en paz, no lo había conseguido, pues la chica empezó a tirarle de la camiseta demandando su atención.

-No me has dicho como te llamas, y eso es de mala educación. ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Lidia —dijo la chica tendiéndole la mano. Doof se la quedó mirando entre enfadado, cansado y sorprendido. Tras suspirar sonoramente le estrechó la mano, mejor acabar pronto con toda aquella pesadilla surrealista.

-Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

-Duufe… Dooshf… ¡Es muy complicado! Te llamaré Heinz.

-¡No!

-¿Por qué no? —preguntó Lidia con verdadero asombro en la cara.

-Por qué… —¿Cómo se le decía a una niña pequeña que así era como te llamaba tu novio, y solo en los momentos más íntimos? —Por qué no me gusta.

-Puedes llamarle Doof —intervino Perry con una amplia sonrisa— Así le llamamos todos.

Lidia miró a Perry fijamente por largo rato y finalmente, alzando la cabeza altivamente dijo:

-Eso iba a hacer, y nadie te ha preguntado. ¿Y quién lleva sombreros a flores a estas alturas? Hace años que pasaron de moda… —criticó señalando el gorro que Perry llevaba puesto, negro con un motivo de hibiscos blancos.

Perry se quedó con la boca abierta ante aquel comentario y fue el turno de Doof de sonreír divertido. Era injusto que fuera él el único que tuviera que aguantar a la niña esa. Por suerte, llegaron al cruce en el que los dos grupos se separaban.

-Chicos, decid adiós a nuestros amigos.

Los niños dijeron adiós a los cuatro amigos con los que habían estado hablando durante el corto camino compartido y Lidia, en vez de hacer lo mismo, volvió a tenderle la mano a Doof.

-Adiós Doof.

-Eh… Adiós —contestó el chico estrechándole una vez más la mano.

Lidia se separó de él y antes de girarse e ir finalmente con sus amigos le sacó la lengua a Perry.

-¿Qué le has hecho a la pobre niña? —preguntó Baljeet al verlo.

-¡Nada! Está loca, me odia sin sentido.

-Creo que estaba celosa, claramente le gustaba Doof.

Todos los chicos se giraron hacia Ferb, quien ni se inmutó ante sus caras de asombro.

-No importa, sigamos con la excursión —dijo Phineas encabezando una vez más el grupo.

-Has oído, tenías una fan —le susurró Perry al oído.

-Y tu gorro está pasado de moda.

Perry se hizo el ofendido, frunciendo los labios en un puchero que inevitablemente atrajeron a los labios de Doof para besarlos.

-¿Por favor chicos podemos continuar? Ya hemos tenido suficiente esta mañana —les llamó la atención Buford.

Perry y Doof se separaron y siguieron a sus amigos, Doof murmurando en voz baja:

-Si mi _borra-la-memoriainator_ fuera real…

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la cala poco después del medio día, una preciosa curva de arena dorada y agua en calma para ellos solos. Dejaron las mochilas a la sombra de unas rocas y tendieron junto a ellas las toallas. Se quitaron la ropa, y una vez en bañador corrieron hacia el agua fresca de cabeza, haciendo así desaparecer de sus cuerpos el sudor y el polvo del camino. Incluso Doof agradeció la frescura del agua y los minutos de relax que le fueron concedidos mientras se dejaba llevar por la corriente tumbado sobre las suaves olas. Acabado ese pequeño descanso, Phineas fue a buscar la pelota inflable que había traído y se pusieron a jugar con ella; lanzándosela con fuerza los unos a los otros, bajando el bañador al enemigo para impedírselo, subiéndose los unos a los hombros de los otros para ganarles ventaja.<p>

Comieron sobre las tollas, dejando que el sol secara el agua salada con sus poderosos rayos y agradeciendo que la sombra de las rocas hubiera ayudado a conservar el agua medianamente fresca. Mientras comían pasaron varias personas por la cala, pero nadie se les unió, algunos les saludaron y otros les miraron reprobadoramente, quizá pensando que iban a ensuciar su preciosa playa. Así pues, tras acabar con los bocadillos, las bolsas de patatas y la fruta, lo recogieron todo en una de las bolsas de plástico que había contenido la comida, y lo guardaron todo de nuevo en la mochila de Ferb.

Mientras hacían la digestión Buford y Phineas se fueron a dar una vuelta por los alrededores y Perry, Doof, Baljeet y Ferb se quedaron jugando a cartas. Pero el sol brillaba con fuerza, la comida era digerida con diligencia y el cansancio de la mañana empezaba a hacer mella en Doof, así que acabada la partida —que ganó, por una vez en su vida— decidió tumbarse bocabajo en la toalla y dormir por un rato.

Le despertaron unas manos a su espalda, esparciendo algo fresco y espeso, masajeando con delicadeza. Sin poderlo evitar dejó ir un leve gemido de placer y se negó a abrir los ojos. Sabía que estaba en la playa, con Perry y sus amigos, que debía de ser ya tarde, pero se estaba tan bien…

-Esperemos que haya llegado a tiempo con la crema, no queremos que te vuelvas una gamba y después empiece a caérsete la piel — le susurró Perry al oído.

-Tú sí que sabes como despertar a la gente con ánimos y alegría, cariño.

Eso último, el apelativo cariñoso, se le había escapado, corriendo rápido y silencioso como un ninja de su cerebro a sus labios sin que tuviera tiempo de detenerle. Sintió que Perry estaba tan sorprendido como él, sus manos había parado de masajearle los hombros y Doof podía sentir la incerteza empezando a irradiar de su cuerpo.

-Sabes que si no estuviéramos en un sitio público, rodeados de amigos que ya tienen suficiente material con el que hacernos la vida imposible, no sería esta la manera en la que te despertaría —contestó Perry de nuevo en un susurro, esta vez mucho más grave que la anterior. Y mordiéndole la oreja, añadió— cariño.

Doof giró el cuello para besarle, una sensación cálida e indescriptible esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo. En los meses que llevaban juntos nunca habían utilizado motes más allá de Doof, no se habían llamado nombres que no fueran Heinz y Perry, los sobrenombres cariñosos parecían ser algo para las películas y las demás parejas. Ahora pero, al recibir aquel afectuoso apodo, Doof entendía porqué la gente lo utilizaba. Y esperaba que a partir de entonces, él y Perry pudieran seguir investigando ese camino. Justo cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los de su querido novio, oyó quejarse a Buford, así que tras suspirar internamente se separó y volvió a tumbarse.

-En serio chicos, controlaos un poco.

-Déjales, Buford. Que tú no tengas novia no quiere decir que tengas que pagarlo con ellos dos.

La vuelta al camping pasó con mayor rapidez que la ida, y por suerte no encontraron más niñas pequeñas que se sintieran fascinadas por Doof. Cuando pasaron por la casita de información, vieron que en uno de los corchos, rodeado de anuncios de tiendas y mensajes varios, había un panfleto que informaba de una maratón de películas de _X-men_ aquella misma noche.

-¿Iremos? ¿iremos? ¿iremos? —empezó a cantar Perry con los ojos brillantes de emoción, como si fuera un niño pequeño el día de Navidad antes de abrir los regalos. Doof le miró con expresión seria durante largos segundos, debatiéndose entre ceder sin resistencia y entre hacer entender al chico que no hacía falta, ¡se sabía los diálogos de memoria!

-Es esta noche a las diez —dijo de repente la chica que había tras el mostrador con una sonrisa— en el bungalow frente a la piscina.

Perry ensanchó la sonrisa, si es que eso era posible, y miró a sus amigos con anhelo.

-Yo paso, las vi en el cine y tuve suficiente —dijo Buford reprendiendo la marcha hacia el bungalow.

-Yo quería mirar como han quedado las fotos que he hecho en el portátil… —se excusó Baljeet.

-Yo solo quiero ver la primera, así que os acompañaré —dijo Phineas. Ferb se encogió de hombros y Doof suspiró al verse derrotado.

-Entonces os guardaré cuatro sillas —dijo la chica aun con la sonrisa en los labios — ¡hasta la noche!

-Adiós — se despidió Perry.

Y porqué Doof era un muy buen novio que hacía lo imposible por su pareja, incluso ver las mismas cinco películas una y otra vez y una vez más —y por muchos Hugh Jackman que salieran, Hale Berrys o Michael Fassbenders llegaba un punto en el que uno ya no podía más— intercaló sus dedos entre los de Perry, bien a la vista de la chica, para que le llegara bien claro el mensaje. Ese friki de los superhéroes, agentes secretos y vigilantes del bien era suyo, del —futuro— Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Y de nadie más.

**continuará...**

* * *

><p>Qué os ha parecido? XD<p>

por si acaso, que conste que los comentarios sobre X-Men son bienintencionados, a Doof pueden no gustarle pero a mi me encantan XD

Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios y los favoritos! ^^

**Niea.**


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí está el tercer capi! un poco corto y de transición pero espero que os guste~ ^^

**3**

Tras ducharse de nuevo, deshaciéndose de la sal, el polvo, el sudor y la arena que cubrían sus cuerpos, se acomodaron en los sofás para descansar hasta la hora de cenar y la maratón de películas. Doof aprovechó para empezar el libro que había traído consigo mientras Perry dormía, su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su novio. Buford reía cada pocos segundos de todas las estupideces y gazapos que se mostraban en el televisor; había encontrado un programa de aquellos que recopilaban las meteduras de pata de presentadores y entrevistados, junto con apariciones simplemente estúpidas de la humanidad frente a las cámaras, y había decidido que aquello era lo que iban a mirar todos. Baljeet estaba sentado frente al portátil con cara de profunda concentración mientras las fotografías que había hecho aquel día se descargaban para así llevar a cabo la ardua tarea de limpieza antes de empezar a retocar lo que fuera necesario. Phineas miraba la tele sin reír tanto ni tan estrepitosamente como Buford, y Ferb leía silenciosamente como siempre.

Para cenar hicieron una gran ensalada para todos, pechugas de pollo a la plancha y patatas frita,s y melón de postre. Apagaron el televisor y se pusieron a hablar de lo que harían al día siguiente. Dudaban entre pasarse el día en la piscina, volver a la playa o ir en autobús hasta el pueblo y visitar el museo prehistórico. Cuando aun faltaban más de quince minutos para que empezara la película, y sin haber llegado a una clara decisión de los planes para su última tarde, Perry se levantó, dejó los platos en el fregadero y obligó a Doof, Phineas y Ferb a ir ya hacia el improvisado cine.

-Aun no he acabado el melón…—se quejó Doof.

-Es la tercera raja, ya has tenido suficiente —le espetó Perry con impaciencia.

-Pues me la llevaré para el camino.

-Más vale que vayas al baño antes, no dejaré que molestes a nadie a media peli por qué te estás meando.

-Qué vaya bien chicos —se despidió Buford con una sonrisa burlona. los cuatro aludidos le devolvieron el saludo y cerraron la puerta tras ellos, Doof y Perry aun discutiendo sobre una ocasión en el cine en la que… las voces se perdieron en la suave brisa marina— Nadie diría lo mucho que se quieren.

-El amor no conoce barreras Buford, es libre como el viento, escurridizo como el agu-

-Vale, mensaje captado, vuelve a tus fotos.

* * *

><p>La sala que habían acondicionado como cine, repleta de sillas de plástico y con un proyector colgando del techo, estaba sorprendentemente llena. Mayoritariamente de gente joven y adolescentes, pero algún padre con sus hijos pequeños también había, incluso un par de parejas que superaban de largo los cincuenta.<p>

-Espero que sepan a qué han venido…

Encontraron cuatro sillas no muy alejadas detrás de unas chicas no muy altas y esperaron a que empezara la proyección.

-Como sean de esas locas que no paran de comentar lo guapos y lo buenos que están los actores no respondo de mi mismo… —susurró Perry todo lo bajo que pudo.

-Yo también lo espero —contestó Doof, e iba a añadir algo más cuando la chica de información que le había atendido aquella tarde se les acercó con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Ei, habéis venido! Lo siento, antes no me he presentado, me llamo Ariadna. Encantada —la chica hizo una especie de pequeña reverencia y siguió sonriendo mientras ellos se presentaban.

Algo incómodo se apoderó de Doof, una sensación que empezaba justo en el centro de la nuca y que se extendía a gran velocidad dejándolo en un estado de malestar energético que parecía querer obligarle a que se levantara y se marchara de allí. Tras respirar hondo un par de veces comprendió qué sucedía; no le gustaba aquella chica y su enorme sonrisa maquillada de coral, no le gustaba porqué aunque pareciera un amable gesto hacia todo a su alrededor él sabía que iba dirigido a Perry, igual que su mirada verde envuelta de negro perfilador. Su instinto había captado la amenaza aquella tarde y ahora bullía en ansias de contraatacar. Por suerte, antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo de lo que se arrepintiera, la luces se apagaron, la chica se marchó a su sitio y Perry entrelazó sus brazos para que ambos pudieran descansar en el reposabrazos sin problemas.

Tal y como había dicho, Phineas se marchó tras acabar la primera película. O la última, si se miraba desde el punto de vista de producción y no cronológicamente de la historia que narraba las aventuras de aquel grupo de mutantes. Ferb decidió quedarse para la próxima y cinco minutos después las luces volvieron a apagarse para dar inicio a la segunda película. Siguiendo la trama cronológicamente, más o menos…

No habían llegado ni a la mitad, cuando Doof sintió a Perry acomodarse sobre su hombro y acercar el brazo que tenía entrelazado con el suyo hacia su pecho. La respiración profunda y calmada que le hacía cosquillas en el cuello fue la última prueba que necesitó para asegurarse de que el chico se había dormido. ¿Y ahora qué hacía? Miró a su alrededor y vio que entre la película anterior y esta tan sólo se habían marchado un puñado de asistentes. Sorprendentemente, los más pequeños y los más mayores seguían allí. De ese modo pues, Doof no podía marcharse de la sala sin armar alguna conmoción que molestara a quienes le rodeaban, y eso teniendo en cuenta que Perry colaborara con él y se dejara llevar hasta la salida. Suspirando derrotado, Doof intentó acomodar mejor a Perry sobre él y tras encontrar la mejor postura para su culo y espalda que la silla de plástico podía ofrecerle, se dispuso a esperar a que la película acabara.

Finalmente la película allegó a su fin, y sin perder un segundo Doof zarandeó con suavidad a Perry para despertarle. Ferb, al otro lado del chico, se levantó y esperó en silencio.

-Vamos Perry, a dormir a la cama…

-Hm… Heinz… —susurró el aludido mientras restregaba la mejilla en el brazo que tenía agarrado.

-Perry, por favor… —instó Doof con algo más de fuerza. Sentía que se le enrojecían las mejillas del ridículo y del espectáculo que estaban montando. Aunque por suerte aun no tenían sobre ellos las miradas de _todo_ el cine.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Se acabó la película?

-Sí, y si no te das prisa otra va a empezar… Y no, no nos vamos a quedar para que vuelvas a dormirte —añadió Doof al ver brillar en sus ojos las intenciones de su novio.

Tras soltar un gruñido de queja y un sonido extrañísimo que Doof había oído tan solo en contadas ocasiones y en todas ellas provenientes de Perry —algo así como "brrggrrgrbbrrr" o quizá más como "bhhrrgghhrrbbhhrr" Doof no tenía ni idea de cómo describirlo—, el chico se separó de él, se alzó, y siguiendo a Ferb salió al fresco aire de la noche.

-Podrías haberme despertado antes, sabes.

-Hm… no quería molestarte.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Doof no recibió el nuevo día con Perry entre sus piernas, pero no le importó, por qué el chico se había acurrucado entre sus brazos, una pierna sobre las suyas, y acariciaba con lentitud y seguramente de forma inconsciente, su costado. Hacía calor y la humedad entraba por la ventana abierta haciendo que el cabello de la nuca se le enganchara a la piel empapado, pero aun así no se separó del chico, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le besó en la frente, justo sobre el flequillo.<p>

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días.

Se quedaron en silencio y permanecieron relajándose en él durante lo que parecieron largos minutos, disfrutando del relativo silencio que les rodeaba; se oían niños reír y correr a lo lejos, el agua de la ducha caer con fuerza, alguien que trasteaba en la cocina y hablaba con voz tranquila sin que el significado de sus palabras pudiera entrar en la habitación.

Finalmente, Buford llamó a su puerta y les avisó de que el desayuno estaba listo y si no aparecían en los próximos cinco minutos nadie les prometía que fueran a encontrar comida para ellos.

Parecía que, durante la preparación del desayuno a la que Doofenshmirtz y Perry no habían asistido, se había decidido pasar la mañana en el pueblo; visitando el museo arqueológico prehistórico, quedándose allí para comer y a la vuelta pasar la tarde en la piscina, echados sobre hamacas y tumbonas mientras tomaban el sol y se sumergían en agua infestada de cloro y vete tú a saber qué más. No, Doof seguía sin ser amigo de las piscinas públicas.

En el museo Phineas y Ferb entraron gratis gracias al carnet de socio de su padre, y los demás tuvieron que conformarse con el descuento de estudiantes, pero cualquier animadversión nacida de haber tenido que pagar se esfumó en cuanto entraron en la primera sala del recinto.

-¡Madre mía! No sabía que hubiera habido dinosaurios por aquí — exclamó Buford al ver el inmenso esqueleto de Velociraptor que presidía la entrada.

Así pasaron la mañana; de sala en sala, observando, haciendo fotos, comentando las diferentes teorías que circulaban entre los expertos, e imaginándose a ellos mismos viviendo en cuevas, cazando animales salvajes ahora extinguidos y dibujando con su sangre en las paredes. Cuando llegaron a la tienda de recuerdos, Buford volvió a emocionarse como un niño de cinco años y tras veinte minutos de reloj, tuvieron que convencerle de que no, su madre no le dejaría tener un pterodactyl colgando del techo, aunque fuera a una mínima escala.

Comieron en la terraza de un restaurante cercano y tras descansar un buen rato y disfrutar de unos sabrosos batidos de frutas, con el sol brillando sobre sus cabezas y la brisa marina soplando entre sus cabellos, los chicos emprendieron el camino de vuelta al camping.

Doof no quería ir a la piscina, desafiar un día más a los poderosos rayos del sol, enfrentarse al cloro, a la multitud de gente que iba a rodearle, gritando, riendo y llorando. Para pasar la tarde tumbado, prefería quedarse en el bungalow y leer el libro que había comprado en el museo mientras disfrutaba de una limonada bien fresquita y la sombra y protección del techo. Quizá incluso buscaba algún canal de música en el televisor…

Llegaron a la parada de la playa y redirigieron al camping, Doof pensando cuál era la mejor manera de exponer sus intenciones para que fueran entendías y aceptadas, sobre todo por Perry, que querría convencerle de que fuera con ellos y dejara de ser un antisocial amargado. Y esta vez se prometió a sí mismo que no caería bajo la influencia de los ojos de cachorro falto de amor, esa vez se sobrepondría a la tentación. Respiró hondo y reunió todo el coraje del que era capaz, abrió la boca y…

-¡Mirad! Dan una fiesta en la piscina esta noche… — dijo Phineas acercándose al bungalow que servía como cabina de información y recepción.

El cartel era de un naranja que amenazaba con perforar las retinas de todos quienes lo miraran directamente más de dos segundos seguidos, y en letras negras animaba a todos los jóvenes del camping a disfrutar de una fiesta junto a la piscina con la mejor música de los últimos años.

-¿Podríamos ir, no? —ofreció Perry a sus amigos— Celebrar nuestra última noche aquí.

Todos asintieron y aceptaron menos Doof, quien sintió los cinco pares de ojos sobre él y tuvo que tomar una decisión estratégica ¿ir a la piscina o a la fiesta? Por qué no iba a tentar a la suerte y acudir a los dos eventos. Sol, cloro, ruido y algarabía, bañadores y sus huesudas costillas a la vista d todos, o ruido, algarabía y música, bebida —por qué suponía que habría bebida, alcohólica claro—, piel cubierta y refugio en la sombra y la oscuridad de la noche.

-Sí, claro, por qué no… — aceptó finalmente. Y por un momento estuvo tentado de no decir nada más, de ir también a la piscina y así poder disfrutar de la cara alegre y contenta de su querido novio, que le sonreía feliz— Pero creo que entonces me quedaré en el bungalow en vez de ir a la piscina ahora también, chicos. Creo que mientras comíamos me ha dado demasiado el sol y prefiero quedarme a cubierto.

-¿Estás bien? No te habrá dado una insolación… — dijo Perry preocupado y cogiéndole de la mano.

-No, no creo. Pero prefiero no tentar a la suerte —trató de calmarle Doof. Pery suspiró y le sonrió.

-Ya sé que no te gustan las piscinas, ni las playas, ni la gente en general y por tanto tampoco las fiestas. Así que gracias por haber venido conmigo, y por venir esta noche. Y por ayer —Perry se puso de puntillas y besó a Doof en la mejilla.

-De nada.

Los chicos siguieron andando hacia su bungalow, detrás de sus amigos y balanceando sus manos entrelazadas.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? espero que bieeeen!<p>

Muchas gracias por comentar y favoriteaaaar!

**Niea. **


	4. Chapter 4

No hay excusa que valga para la tardanza de este último capi así que... Sin más dilación, aquí lo tenéis! Espero que os guste ^^

Aun y así, si tenéis curiosidad, al final hay algunas notas xD

**Notas del capítulo:** Como esta historia es un AU, y Vanessa me gusta la he incluido en el capítulo como una chica a la que conocen en el cámping, sin ser hija de Doof obviamente XD  
>Y por si acaso, el capítulo es <strong>NC-17 <strong>

**4.-**

La tarde consistió en horas tranquilas y silenciosas, perfectas para relajar a Doof y fortalecer su cometido de asistir a la fiesta de aquella noche. Leyó el libro de principio a fin, bebió dos latas de limonada y hasta pudo hacer una siesta —que tuvo que acortar al despertar ante las amenazas de explosión de su vejiga. Cuando los cinco chicos volvieron, le encontraron inmerso en un capítulo viejo de la telenovela que tanto le gustaba.

-Así que por esto me abandonas eh? —dijo Perry sentándose junto a él.

-Shhht que están a punto de descubrir que no son hermanos —le riñó Doof sin siquiera mirarle.

-¡Pero si has visto este capítulo trescientas veces!

-Si quieres que te preste atención creo que mejor le dices lo de ese socorrista que ha intentado ligar contigo… —dejó ir Bufford.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué socorrista? — Doof se giró de repente, cualquier pensamiento que no estuviera relacionado con Perry y ese socorrista misterioso completamente olvidado.

-Gracias Bufford… No es nada Doof, no te preocupes —Perry besó a Doof en la mejilla y sus cabellos húmedos por poco se metieron en los ojos de su novio.

-Me pido ser el primero en ducharme —dijo Ferb, y sin esperar a que se alzara algún tipo de oposición entró en el baño.

-En serio, no ha sido nada… —continuó Perry, tratando de domar su cabello mojado— Demasiado musculoso y moreno para mi gusto…

* * *

><p>El socorrista en cuestión era musculoso, moreno, de ojos verdes brillantes y cabello castaño casi rubio tras haber pasado tantas horas al sol y bañado en cloro. Llevaba unos tejanos por las rodillas que Doof estaba seguro a nadie más podían quedarle tan perfectamente como a él, y un polo que sin ser del todo ceñido ayudaba a lucir sus brazos fuertes y su cuello esbelto.<p>

Doof suspiró por quinta vez en dos minutos y Perry tuvo que entrar en acción.

-No tendría que haberte dicho quien era —se lamentó mientras la mano que tenía libre entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Doof. Éste desvió la mirada del socorrista y la fijó en Perry.

-Lo siento, es que…

-Heinz Doofenshmirtz, cuida tus próximas palabras. Porqué como contengan algún tipo de comentario despreciativo hacia tu persona, físico o carácter, voy a enfadarme.

Doof cerró la boca de golpe y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Seguro que es el típico musculitos sin cerebro. Y ya sabes que tu intelecto es una de las cualidades que más me atrajeron a ti des del principio.

-¿Y ahora? —preguntó Doof tratando de parecer desinteresado, como si se tratara de una broma cuando en realidad quería escuchar la respuesta con tanta necesidad como el respirar.

-Ahora mucho más —contestó Perry sonriendo— puesto que va ligada a un sentido del humor absurdo que nunca falla en hacerme reír, una personalidad amable y gentil. Un poco loca eso sí, pero es perfecto para que nunca me acomode y crea que ya no queda nada más por descubrir en ti. Y físicamente —siguió el chico transformando su sonrisa dulce en una de más pícara y acercándose a Doof hasta poder susurrarle en la oreja— Sabes que me encantan tus dedos largos y esbeltos, tu nariz perfecta para ser besada justo en la punta, tus labios, tu estómago redondito con sus chichillas para agarrarme y morder… —un escalofrío recorrió a Doof de arriba a bajo y sintió que empezaba a excitarse.

-Me ha quedado claro —susurró en una frase grave y rasposa que Perry ni tan siquiera estuvo seguro de haber entendido. Aun y así, se separó de Doof y volviendo a mostrar al mundo su sonrisa inocente tiró de la mano que tenían entrelazada y dijo.

-¿Bailamos?

Doof, si no hubiese tenido la mente adormecida de deseo y felicidad, hubiera opuesto resistencia, pero hasta que no sintió las manos de Perry en su cintura no se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor y para entonces, ya no valía la pena separarse. Grupos de jóvenes y parejas bailaban al son de la música, reían, hablaban y se divertían. Algunos de ellos se besaban o simplemente se metían mano descaradamente. Otros bebían y charlaban, más alejados de la masa principal de gente sudorosa que les rodeaba. La música no le sonaba de nada, pero la gran mayoría debían de ser los números uno del verano, puesto que muchos de los jóvenes cantaban a voz en grito y hasta bailaban las coreografías en perfecta sincronía. No era su ambiente preferido, ni tan siquiera había estado seguro de que fuera a disfrutarlo mínimamente, pero la verdad era que lo estaba pasando bien. Con Perry a pocos palmos de él, moviéndose con gracia y una sonrisa en los labios que acababa de tornarse tensa, su cuerpo terminando con todo movimiento.

-Perry… ¿qué sucede?

Pero el chico no le contestó, seguramente ni tan solo le habría oído. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano más allá de Doof, perdida en la zona a su derecha. Doof iba a girarse, curioso por saber qué estaba sucediendo, cuando Perry le agarró de la muñeca para impedírselo. No importó, dos segundos después el musculoso socorrista estaba junto a él sonriendo altivamente y evaluando de forma descarada a Perry.

-¿Perry, verdad? —preguntó sin que su sonrisa perdiera un ápice de su blancura. Perry no le contestó, simplemente le miraba en silencio sin dejar de apretar con fuerza la mano de Doof— ¿Bailamos un rato?

-Era lo que estaba haciendo, sí.

El recién llegado tardó unos segundos en entender lo que Perry había querido decir con aquello, y cuando el significado se hizo claro en su cerebro por fin empezaron a verse las grietas en su máscara sonriente.

-¿No quieres bailar conmigo?

-No. Estoy muy bien con mi novio, gracias — Perry hablaba con calma, impregnando cada sílaba de un frialdad gélida que estaba provocando escalofríos hasta en Doof. ¿No iba a marcharse es estúpido?

El socorrista apartó por fin la vista de Perry y la fijó en Doofenshmirtz, reparando en él por primera vez. Le repasó de arriba a bajo con una ceja alzada, pero si cuando había estudiado a Perry sus ojos habían brillado de deseo, éstos lo hacían ahora con desdén. El chico soltó una risotada sardónica y volvió a fijar su atención en Perry.

-¿Estás bromeando, verdad? No puedes preferir a este enclenque narigudo antes que a mí…

-¡Oye! —soltó Doof ofendido. Aunque la descripción no estuviera demasiado alejada de la realidad, el tono despectivo con el que había sido dicha no tenía perdón.

-¿Quieres pelea?

-¡No! Nadie quiere pelea —intervino Perry— Nos vamos a ir de vuelta con nuestros amigos y tú harás lo mismo, ¿qué tienes, once años?

Perry empezó a andar en dirección contraria a la que se encontraba el chico, arrastrando a Doof de la mano y a los dos pasos se encontró con Baljeet, Phineas, Ferb, una chica a la que no conocía y Buford, que observan la situación con interés.

-¿Todo bien? —dijo Phineas preocupado.

-¿Necesitáis ayuda? —preguntó Buford mirando al socorrista, que no se había movido del sitio.

-No —contestó Perry antes de seguir andando. Buford hizo petar los nudillos de ambas manos y saludó al chico, que seguía observándoles. Finalmente, con el ceño fruncido y murmurando algo que no sería nada agradable oír, se giró y desapareció entre la muchedumbre.

* * *

><p>-Lo siento —se disculpó Perry sentándose en una de las sillas de plástico de la primera mesa vacía que encontraron.<p>

-No es culpa tuya —dijo Doof sentándose también— Hay gente estúpida en el mundo, ya lo sabes— Perry asintió con la cabeza y suspiró.

Pero yo quería que esta noche lo pasáramos bien, que tú lo pasaras bien, y mira cómo ha acabado. Y todo por preguntarle si sabía a que hora empezaba la fiesta…

-Eh, no te preocupes —aseguró Doof posando su mano izquierda sobre la derecha de Perry, que la tenía cerrada en un puño sobre la mesa— Me lo he pasado bien, y ha sido interesante…

-¿El tipo ese? Era un mierdas, podría haber acabado con él en dos segundos —oyeron decir a Buford. Sus amigos, junto con la chica desconocida, les habían encontrado.

-No digo que no, pero no está bien empezar peleas cuando se pueden solucionar las cosas de forma pacífica —dijo Baljeet mirando reprobadoramente a su amigo— Como han hecho Perry y Doof.

-Habéis hecho lo mejor, a tipos plastas como ese se les han de dejar las cosas bien claras —intervino la chica desconocida, aun de pie junto a Ferb. Al ver las miradas curiosas de Perry y Doof, la chica sonrió y se presentó— Soy Vanesa, encantada.

-Perry.

-Heinz Doofenshmirtz, pero puedes llamarme Doof —la chica les sonrió y se sentó en el reposabrazos de la silla en la que Ferb se había sentado, rodeando con su brazo los hombros de Ferb para no perder el equilibrio y quizá, algo más. Eso parecía creer Perry, quien tras largos segundos de silencio alzó una ceja y preguntó:

-¿Algo que quieras compartir con la clase Ferb? —el aludido se sonrojó ligeramente y clavó la mirada en el suelo, antes de que pudiera contestar Vanesa lo hizo por él.

-Oh no, no. No ha pasado nada entre nosotros. Nos hemos encontrado en la cola de la barra, y nos hemos puesto a hablar —empezó a explicar la chica— Cuando por fin nos han dado las bebidas Ferb, como buen caballero, me ha acompañado hasta donde estaban mis amigos quienes son unos sosos y querían irse. Como yo no quería, me he quedado con Ferb. Espero que no os importe —añadió de repente, como si justo en ese momento se le hubiese ocurrido que su compañía podía no ser bienvenida.

-Oh no, para nada —dijo Perry— Siempre es bueno hacer amigos.

-Y tener a alguna chica en el grupo nunca está de más.

-Como te oiga Isabella…

-¿Isabella?

-Amiga y vecina de Phineas y Ferb. Está haciendo de monitora en el albergue al otro lado de la colina.

La conversación fue fluctuando de un tema a otro, la música sonando y la gente pasando a su alrededor en un borrón de colores y caras sin importancia. Era agradable estar allí, con los amigos y aquella chica tan simpática, Perry a su lado, acariciándole el dorso de la mano y sonriéndole de vez en cuando, incluso besándole cuando alguna memoria desagradable o humillante resurgía de entre los recuerdos. Y pensar que todo aquello había empezado menos de un año atrás, con odios, miedos e ignorancia, mala comunicación… Desde entonces Doof sentía dentro de si mismo como había cambiado, un poquito cada vez, paso a paso hasta aquella semana, en la que había ido de vacaciones a la playa con su grupo de amigos. Era increíble. Perry le había cambiado y estaba agradecido por ello. ¿Qué podía hacer él por Perry? El chico ya era perfecto, y Doof no iba a tratar de arreglar los pocos defectos que pudiera tener… ¿entonces? Una idea se le ocurrió, iluminando su mente con la metafórica bombilla y haciéndole sonreír sin poder evitarlo. Trató de disimularla con un bostezo y apretó la mano de Perry que tenía entre la suya para llamarle la atención.

-¿Tengo sueño… podemos volver al bungalow? —preguntó con toda la inocencia de la que fue capaz. Y debió de ser mucha, por qué pudo ver en los ojos de Perry una leve desilusión.

-¿Ya? ¿No quieres quedarte un rato más? —Doof hizo acopio de todo su coraje y le susurró al oído:

-Sí, pero preferiría estar en la cama, contigo. Haciendo que estas vacaciones fueran inolvidables tanto para mí como para _ti_…

La desilusión dejó paso rápidamente al brillo del entendimiento, del deseo y las ansias de salir corriendo de aquella mesa. Perry carraspeó un par de veces y se levantó, aun con su mano entrelazada con la de Doof.

-Chicos, lo sentimos mucho pero nos vamos a la cama…

-Menos mal que no has dicho que os vais a dormir, por qué nadie se lo hubiera creído.

-¡Buford! —amonestó Baljeet a su amigo con una mirada de reproche.

-Buenas noches —se despidió Doof, sintiéndose las mejillas ardientes y esperando que gracias a la poca luz nadie pudiera verlo.

-¡Buenas noches! —contestaron los demás.

-Ha sido un placer, Vanesa.

-Igualmente.

* * *

><p>El camino al bungalow fue corto y silencioso, dejando atrás el bullicio de la fiesta y notando en sus estómagos la anticipación de poder pasar esa última noche de vacaciones juntos y sin tener que contener el volumen de sus gemidos. El piso de Doof tenía las paredes de papel y ninguno de los dos se sentía demasiado cómodo dejándose llevar para que al día siguiente los vecinos les echaran malas miradas. En casa de Perry era más fácil, sí, pero solo cuando sus padres no estaban y sus amigos no habían decidido autoinvitarse antes.<p>

Perry abrió la puerta del bungalow con la mano izquierda, la derecha aun entrelazada con la de Doof. Nada más entrar y encender la luz sintió como éste le empujaba sin mucha suavidad, haciéndole quedar con la espalda sobre la puerta y sin poder apartarse, el cuerpo cálido de Doof una barrera inexpugnable que, honestamente, Perry no tenía demasiadas ganas de esquivar. Se besaron apasionadamente durante largos minutos, labios y dientes sobre labios y lenguas, mandíbulas y cuellos; manos bajo camisetas, acariciando y arañando cuidadosamente espaldas y pechos ligeramente sudados. Se apartaron para recuperar el aliento, narices rozándose y respiraciones mezclándose, ojos brillando de deseo, y como si de un baile coreografiado se tratara, Doof alzó los brazos justo cuando Perry agarró el bajo de su camiseta y la subió por todo su torso para quitársela. La prenda de ropa cayó en el suelo descuidadamente y Perry empezó a besar el pecho desnudo ante él, mordisqueando y lamiendo, deleitándose en la irregular respiración de Doof y los leves gemidos y suspiros que escapaban de sus labios. Cuando las manos de Perry empezaron a desabrochar el pantalón de Doof, éste recuperó la poca racionalidad que pudo y paró las andanzas de su novio en su entrepierna.

-Vamos a la habitación, ¿vale?

Perry le miró con lujuria y fastidio, y en vez de contestar o moverse alzó sus manos hacia el rostro de Doof y le atrajo hacia él para besarle de nuevo. Doof, viendo que el chico no tenía intención de moverse pronto decidió tomar las riendas y, dividiendo su mente en dos, siguió besando a Perry y guiándole por la sala hacia la habitación. Fue algo complicado, el beso se volvió torpe y Perry gruñó un par de veces, separándose al fin y quitándose la camiseta al entrar a la habitación.

-No podíamos quedarnos allí —dijo Doof cerrando la puerta— nos podrían haber pillado, a medias o descansando en el suelo y-

-Sólo quería… —interrumpió Perry, sentado a los pies de la cama y quitándose las chanclas y enviándolas a un rincón de la habitación de un puntapié— Hacer algo espontáneo, inusual.

Doof sonrió y respiró hondo, su cuerpo calmándose ligeramente tras el asalto de deseo anterior.

-¿No te pareció espontáneo lo del baño en la casa de Phineas y Ferb? —preguntó, él también quitándose los zapatos— ¿O lo de la fiesta de fin de curso en la playa? —sentía que se le enrojecían las mejillas, pero la sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en la cara de Perry valía la pena.

-Tienes razón, hubiera sido demasiado que nos pillaran todos… —aceptó. La sonrisa seguía en sus labios, ligeramente torcida e indicando que estaba recordando dichos sucesos. Fijó su mirada en Doof, que seguía de pie frente a la puerta, y al ver que tenía toda su atención, se lamió los labios con deliberada lentitud y estiró un brazo hacia él— ¿No vas a venir?

Doof tragó saliva y asintió, bajando la cremallera de los pantalones a medio deshacer, dejando que cayeran al suelo y quitándoselos chapuceramente al llegar a la cama frente a Perry. Éste le besó la barriga, justo debajo del ombligo y empezó a acariciarle el bajo de la espalda, a hacerle suaves cosquillas en las caderas y cintura. La respiración de Doof volvía a ser irregular y superficial, la excitación impidiéndole que llenara los pulmones en su totalidad.

-Perry… —dijo en un susurro grave que por poco pasó desapercibido— túmbate...—El aludido así lo hizo y Doof se inclinó hacia él, esparciendo varios besos por su cuello y hombros— Tira hacia arriba.

Perry tardó unos segundos en entender lo que su pareja le pedía, moverse hacia la cabecera de la cama para que todo su cuerpo pudiera caber perfectamente tumbado en el colchón.

Una vez bien colocados volvieron a besarse, torso desnudo contra torso desnudo y erección contra erección. Doof tembló ante el asalto de sensaciones, la firmeza de los tejanos de Perry era más de lo que podía soportar. Se apartó y empezó a besarle el pecho, creando un camino recto desde la nuez hasta el ombligo, para una vez allí desabrocharle los pantalones y bajarlos hasta medio muslo. El bulto que la erección del chico creaba, atrapada bajo los negros bóxers, captó la atención de Doof durante unos instantes, dándole a pensar qué hacer con ella. Finalmente una idea se le ocurrió, algo que no habían hecho nunca antes y que Doof esperaba sirviera para demostrar a Perry lo mucho que le quería y lo mucho que apreciaba que el chico le empujara a salir de su imperturbable burbuja de familiaridad y comodidad.

Con ello en mente, Doof lamió la erección de Perry cubierta por la ropa interior y empezó a bajar por sus muslos mientras bajaba a la vez los pantalones, que acabaron en una esquina a los pies de la cama, a punto de caer al suelo. Reemprendido el camino inverso, Doof ignoró la erección de Perry, ganándose un bufido enojado.

-No te indignes, tengo algo pensado… —le susurró a la oreja.

-¿Si? ¿qué vas a hacerme? —preguntó Perry en un tono que había querido salir burlón pero había sonado mucho más curioso y expectante. Alzó las caderas e hizo que su erección y la de Doof entraran en fricción.

-Ya lo verás

Doof siguió con las suaves embestidas, besando los hombros de Perry y tratando de distraerle mientras estiraba un brazo hacia la mesilla de noche para sacar del cajón el lubricante y un condón. Pero no llegaba, sus dedos rozaban la madera pero quedaban lejos del pomo. Con un gruñido de frustración que asustó a Perry, Doof se apartó y se levantó, abrió el cajón con más fuerza de la necesaria y cogió el botecito de lubricante y el condón, dejándolos caer sobre la cama. Tras contemplar la idea unos segundos también se quitó los calzoncillos y volvió a colocarse sobre Perry.

-Eh, un momento… deja que yo también… —dijo Perry imitándole y quitándose la ropa interior, dejándola en la esquina donde aun descanaban abandonados sus pantalones.

Ahora que estaban completamente desnudos, las sensaciones que asaltaban sus terminaciones nerviosas cada vez que el cuerpo de uno entraba en contacto con el del otro se multiplicaron por mil, la excitación y las ganas de, por fin, llegar a la culminación de la noche bullían en su sangre, la ignorancia de lo que Doof se proponía hacer impedía que el corazón de Perry se calmara ni por un segundo, y las dudas que impregnaban la mente de Doof hacían imposible que su respiración se acompasara y tranquilizara.

Perry acarició la erección de Doof, que empezaba a rezumar líquido preseminal y tras un par de sacudidas abrió la mano para acoplar también su propio miembro y masturbarse a sí mismo también.

Aquello estaba bien, muy bien, le decía su cerebro a Doof, tan bien que si seguía así no podría llevar a cabo su cometido. Así que con dificultad tuvo que apartar la mano de Perry y sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

-Quiero probar algo ¿de acuerdo? —dijo antes de que Perry pudiera quejarse o tomarse a mal sus acciones. El chico asintió y continuó dándose placer, lentamente, muy lentamente, para poder aguantar y ver lo que su pareja tenía pensado.

Doof buscó a tientas el lubricante, incapaz de apartar la mirada de Perry; de sus ojos abiertos y brillantes, de sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios entreabiertos, húmedos y magullados por los besos y la pasión. Cuando su mano izquierda dio con él lo abrió y colocó un poco en la derecha, esparciéndolo entre su dedo índice y el corazón. Dejó el botecito a un lado en la cama y fijó su mirada en Perry. Respiró hondo y llevó la mano con lentitud hacia detrás, observando como Perry no apartaba la mirada de ella y como el entendimiento se abría paso en su mente. Sus dedos húmedos y viscosos rozaban su entrada, el corazón le latía a una velocidad que no podía ser saludable y la boca se le había secado de repente.

-Vas a…—trató de decir Perry— ¿a montarme? —tras ello se le escapó una risita nerviosa, pero Doof supo que no era a su costa. Así que asintió con la cabeza y dejó que el primer dedo se abriera paso hacia su interior— Oh dios mío —dijo Perry sin apartar la mirada de Doof.

Había dejado de acariciarse, ahora tenía ambas manos a los lados de su cuerpo, apretando un puñado de sábanas entre sus dedos. Dedos que sabían lo que se sentía al estar en el interior de Doof, abriéndose paso poco a poco, ensanchando y acomodando el estrecho canal para lo que iba a llegar; _él_. Perry le observaba con atención, quedando hipnotizado por el más mínimo detalle, que en el conjunto de la escena no era mínimo en absoluto. Dientes apretando con fuerza el labio inferior, párpados luchando por no cerrarse, pecho sudoroso y brillante ante la luz de las farolas que se colaba por la ventana, la mano que Doof tenía en su cintura para mantener el equilibrio, apretando con fuerza y seguro que dejando una marca que duraría varios días.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Doof se movió y cogió el condón, sus dedos resbaladizos por el lubricante impidiéndole abrirlo con facilidad.

-Dame… — Perry se lo quitó de las manos y lo abrió en el segundo intento, sonrió a Doof y éste lo volvió a coger, dispuesto a ser él quien lo colocara sobre el miembro de Perry, poco a poco, con cuidado, reviviendo la primera vez que lo hizo, y las que le habían seguido, las que vendrían.

Doof volvió a buscar el botecito de lubricante y cogió un poco más, volvió a esparcirlo entre sus dedos y volvió a llevarles hacia su entrada, comprobando que realmente su cuerpo estaba preparado. Recordaba la incomodidad de la primera vez y no quería que volviera a suceder, podía saber qué le esperaba, pero esa era una posición que no habían probado aun y… Sin querer pensar más de la cuenta respiró hondo, se colocó un poco más adelante de lo que había estado hasta entonces y tras limpiarse el exceso de lubricante de los dedos en la sábana junto a él, llevó la mano hacia el miembro de Perry para colocarlo como debía

Nunca se cansaría de aquello; sentirse llenó, completo, poco a poco y con tranquilidad, para poco a poco acelerar el ritmo, los latidos de su corazón, su respiración, la velocidad a la que corría la sangre entre sus venas, ardiendo y haciéndole sentir que iba a explotar. Las piernas empezaban a dolerle, pero no podía parar, oía a Perry gemir y murmurar frases de ánimo bajo él. Faltaba poco, lo sabía, tan solo un poco más para que su cuerpo desapareciera, sus átomos esparcidos por todo el universo, cada uno emparejado con uno de los de Perry, juntos para siempre, eternamente, unidos como se encontraban entonces, coordinados y moviéndose al unísono, con el mismo objetivo en mente… la mano de Perry se movía rítmica y sin vacilar sobre su erección, tratando de imitar las embestidas de su cuerpo, una vez, dos veces… sintió al chico temblar y soltar un gemido largo y grave, su mano parar durante largos latidos para luego retomar su labor. Y fue entonces que Doof sintió el universo cerrarse entorno a él, la supernova en su interior estallar y llevarle lejos de allí, a un mundo donde todo vibraba con fuerza, donde los colores eran sonidos y éstos suaves caricias sobre su espalda.

* * *

><p>Cuando abrió los ojos, por supuesto, vio el castaño de los ojos de Perry, su voz en un susurro diciéndole lo genial que había sido, las yemas de sus dedos trazando cuidados símbolos sobre cada una de sus vértebras.<p>

Una vez el éxtasis post-coital se hubo diluido en un agradable zumbido que les recorría todo el cuerpo, Perry se quitó el condón y fue hacia el baño para tirarlo a la pequeña papelera que allí había y a coger una toalla. Mientras la humedecía en el lavamanos Doof se desperezó también y tapó el bote de lubricante y lo volvió a guardar en el cajón, recordando que al día siguiente se marchaban y mejor dejarlo en la mochila directamente. De vuelta a la cama Perry le tendió otra toalla. Estaban recogiendo la ropa tirada por el suelo, ambos con tan solo los pantalones del pijama cuando oyeron a sus amigos llegar.

-¿A qué hora tenemos que levantarnos mañana? —oyeron que preguntaba Bufford

-A las doce tenemos que devolver las llaves así que cada uno sabrá…—le contestó Baljeet arrastrando las palabras con sueño.

-¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Phineas entonces.

-La camiseta de Doof.

La frase de Ferb quedó colgando en el aire unos segundos, haciéndose entender por todos.

-¡Joder! Como lo hayan hecho en el sofá… —oyeron quejarse a Bufford— Espero que no lo hayáis manchado, no pienso pagar la limpieza…

Doof y Perry se miraron en silencio tratando de contener la risa, escuchando tras la puerta.

-Como sea, buenas noches chicos… —se despidió Phineas.

-Buenas noches…

-Ya acabaremos de recogerlo todo mañana ¿vale? —dijo Perry dejando su ropa sobre la silla que había en una esquina de la habitación. Doof asintió, dejó su ropa en el respaldo de la misma silla y siguió a Perry hasta la cama.

-Buenas noches —dijo.

-Buenas noches —contestó Perry abrazándole y acabando de acomodarse en la cama, las sábanas sucias y arrugadas hechas una maraña a los pies de la cama.

Hacía calor pero se estaba bien, la luz de las farolas lo iluminaba todo de un ligero naranja que atribuía a la habitación una extraña comodidad. A lo lejos, tras los pinos que decoraban el exterior del camping, se podía ver el cielo perdiendo su oscuridad.

-Podemos volver a repetirlo ¿verdad? Las vacaciones, tu y yo… —susurró Doof medio dormido.

-Claro que sí, cada verano, y cada Navidad, cada fiesta que tengamos. Para siempre.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Y así termina esta historia! Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado! entre las navidades, el fic de Harry Potter y que me cuesta horrores escribir las escenas subidas de tono por poco se me olbidó que tenía este fic a medias T_T<p>

Así que muchísisisisisisimas gracias a todos los que habéis ido comentando y favoriteando, tanto en esta historia como la sotras que conforman este universo! De una idea tonta en clase hace unos años mientras me aburría acabé creando una de las sagas que más me ha gustado! Y todo gracias a vosotros!

Besos!

**Niea.**


End file.
